Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 9 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 5 } $
$ = 2 \times 9 + 10 \times 6 $ $ = 18 + 10 \times 6 $ $ = 18 + 60 $ $ = 78 $